


𝑻𝒘𝒐 𝑫𝒂𝒅𝒔 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑭𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑲𝒊𝒅𝒔

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty five year old Vogue fashion designer Freddie,with his Thirty four police officer Husband,brian,Freddie has four kids ,Caspian(18),Jackson(fifteen),Michael(12),Keira(9).Freddie has trouble managing them,he starts work early so does Brian,they try and get the kids to school on time and they have to get to work on time.Freddie does photo-shoots for Vogue and runway walks for the gay men section of Vogue.that's when he met Brian after being pulled over for speeding.To which they formed a relationship.This is their crazy lives with four kids and hectic jobs.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Thirty five year old Vogue fashion designer Freddie,with his Thirty four police officer husband,brian,Freddie has four kids ,Caspian(18),Jackson(fifteen),Michael(12),Keira(9).Freddie has trouble managing them,he starts work early so does Brian,they try and get the kids to school on time and they have to get to work on time.Freddie does photo-shoots for Vogue and runway walks for the gay men section of Vogue.that's when he met Brian after being pulled over for speeding.To which they formed a relationship.This is their crazy lives with four kids and hectic jobs.  
_ **

** _.................._ **

** _November 12th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Michael!stop taunting your sister!Jackson,Caspian stop it!",Oh hi,i'm Freddie,i'm Thirty five,in a relationship with my wonderful husband.Brian,he's an officer of the law.I work for Vogue,my kids are from a previous relationship,i was seventeen when i had my eldest son,Caspian,he's eighteen,Jackson is fifteen,Michael is Twelve and Kiera is nine.Brian and i have hectic jobs,considering i work for vogue,he's an officer,we both have to be at work dead on time.i almost lost my job,right now,we're trying to get them to behave,"CASPIAN!JACKSON!Go to school now!",i yelled

"michael,Kiera,car!",Brian chimes in,i got ready for work,white button up,black dress pants,black blazer,middle button done up,Jimmy choos on,grabbed my keys to my rolls Royce."Brian,can you take them?I have ten minutes to get to work on time",i say."go",my husband says,i sped to work,ran in"right on time!",my boss,Ricky says."you look shit",he says"you try having four kids,an eighteen year old,fifteen year old,twelve year old and a nine year old",i say.

"Runway is at ten",i nodded.i sat down for a few,"hey Freddie",Jim Hutton"what?",i sigh"you okay?"he asked"try having four kids during the morning to deal with",i say."I can't take it",i say"if i have to hear about Micheal taunting Kiera or Caspian and Jackson fighting then i'm leaving",i say.

"you're Thirty five",he says."I need a day off to myself",i say"take today off",he says"i don't work for you?",i say"i know,we work for Ricky",he says."boys!",here he comes"yes Richard?",i say in a condescending tone."runway both of you",he says."Ricky,i don't think Freddie can even walk right now,look at him",Jim says"fuck off Jim,i'll be fine",i say"i need a latte with some strong ass aspirin to keep me high",i say.

Ricky hands me his joint,i took a hit.we all did,Jim and i got ready."ready?",he asked"as ever,i really hope my eldest's teacher doesn't show this to them,they know i work for Vogue,they don't know i do this for a living",i say."there's Camera's everywhere",Jim says.we walked out onto the runway,i knew my husband would be watching this now,i look at Jim,smirking,we're both married,i married Brian,he married Jamie,another officer of the law.we decided to be little teases.

the crowd loved it,we walk back,i tripped,landed on my ankle.limped to the dressing room,grabbed an ice pack."fuck Freddie,that looks broken",Jim says."i can't walk Jim,who's idea was it to make us wear heels?",i ask"Ricky",Jim says.the join wore off,i'm sober.

Jim and i's phones go off.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"fucking tease,you're in big trouble tonight mister"** _

_"Brian,im at work,i just hurt my ankle,probably broke it,"_

**_"does the little prince want his hubby to come get him from work because he is high on weed again"_ **

_"im not high Brian,Fuck off,YES i need a ride,i cant fucking drive,dickhead"_

_**"Alright Princey calm down"** _

_"Shut your mouth Brian,im in pain,i have broken my ankle,it feels like it,give me a ride before i have to ask Jim",_

_**"alright fine"** _

"brian's giving me a lift to the hospital,he's not happy at all",i say"neither is Jamie,he's pissed",Jim says."Princey!",fucking hell"Hubby!",i yell back."No wonder where the prince is half the time",Brian says"shut up Brian",i say."i physically can't move my ankle!",i say.he picked me up"did you walk here?",i ask"of course,i did,car keys now",i hand them over.

"good luck Jim",i say"lets hope",Jim laughs"you little tease",Brian says to me."we felt like it,i hope Caspian doesn't see it",i say"he has,he texted me telling me he's seen it",i groaned.Brian put me in the car,"what the hell did you do to break your ankle?",he asked"Ricky made us wear heels,i tripped",i say"landed on my ankle,with the heels on",i say.

he drove us to the hospital,he wraps an arm around me.we got to the hospital,he carried me.i was seen too since i couldn't walk,my ankle has really swelled up a lot.i got X Rays of it,its Dislocated.I Squeezed the life out of my husbands hand,it was pulled back into place and splinted,i have to use crutches until its properly healed.we went out to the car,

_**(Jim,** Freddie)_

_"I Dislocated my ankle,im in a splint with Crutches"_

_**"poor thing"** _

_"shut up Jim,tell Ricky,i wont be working for six weeks"_

_**"he knows,he is reading this over my shoulder,breathing down my neck"** _

_"push him away,make him wear heels"_

_**"he is in heels"** _

_"push him"_

_**"just did,he looks so offended"** _

"I'll take the rest of the day off",my hubby says."you don't have to hubby",i say."i want to,i'd do anything to put my husband and kids first",he says,we kiss.i lay on the sofa,my ankle resting on a pillow.by three in the afternoon,Brian was making dinner."dad?papa?",Caspian and Jackson"in here Cas and Jack",i call.

"Dad,what happened?",Jack asked."accident,dislocated ankle,i wont be working for a while",i say"Caspian,don't even think about it",i warned."its on TV too dad,",Caspian says."Jack,he tripped,in heels",Caspian says"i work for Vogue,you both know this,Jim and i teased a bit,i got hurt now i can't work",i say.

"daddy!",Kiera."come here princess",i say"what about me?",Michael"you too",i say."be careful,i did hurt myself today",i say.i sat up,"Daddy's a Dancer",Michael says"Michael,i work for a fashion company,i'm not a dancer",i say."Cas,Jack,go shower and change",i say.

i put my two youngest down,"dinners served!"i managed to get to the dining room on Crutches.Brian helped of course,we kiss in front of the kids"ew!cooties!"Michael and Kiera squeal.we sat and ate,

"No phones at the table",Brian says,i show him."Jim got it bad",i say.

_**(Jim,** Freddie)_

_"luck you,mister red ass"_

_**"SHUT UP FREDDIE!"** _

_**"Jamie did that,delete it now"** _

_"Brian saw it,he started laughing,he is in the kitchen,red in the face,giggling like a little kid"_

_** Freddie has attached /1Audio ** _

_**"he does sound like a little kid"** _

_"i know,its to funny not to watch"_

"Hubby,foods getting cold",i say"shut up!"he calmed down."why don't you make my ass that red",he slapped me in the back of the head.we finished dinner,I went to the bedroom,changed for bed."sexy butt",Brian"get over here and give me my pity kiss",i say."awe,my little prince wants his little kissies",Brian says"yes,now give",i say"we don't demand in this house",he says"please?",i ask"please what?",he asked"please sir?",i ask,pouting"i'm hurt",i add on.he gave me my pity kiss,

i lay between his legs,laying on his chest."i love you",i smile"i love you more",he nipped at my neck."i'm happy we married",i say"so am i babe",he says

**_ November 13th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I woke up with my husband's arm on me,i took that chance to cuddle."Morning",he says"fuck you",i say."Nope,not getting away from me",he says."you're getting cuddles",he says"Nope you ruined it",i say"i'm usually awake when you do it,i don't say anything",he says."fuck.You,i'm hurt Brian,",i say."stop whining",he says"No,not until i get a morning kiss",i say.he kissed me,"i love you Brian",i smile"i love you too Prince",he says.

"ow,Brian",i say.he picked me up,took me to the bathroom and sat me on the counter.I pick up my toothbrush,grabbed my toothpaste.brushed my teeth,Brian does his too.i wash out my mouth,Brian's in full uniform.

I look him up and down,"well then,who knew i'd be getting a sexy officer for a husband",i say."well,you did",Brian says.we kissed,he carried me downstairs.i got my Shoes on,just about."need a ride?",my husband asked"yes i do Brian,i've got to get Kiera to school,can you get Michael to school,Cas and Jack left before we got up",i say"sure baby",we kiss,he dropped me and Kiera off"come on little miss",i say.

I saw John,we're friends"what did you do?",he asked"Dislocated my ankle,i'm stuck in an ankle brace for six weeks",i say."only you that gets hurt",he says"i have four kids,John,try me",i say"try six kids",he says."plus teaching Thirty kids all day",he says"at least,i'm off work,don't have to put up with Ricky rushing me about",i say."every single adult saw it happen",John says."even Caspian and Jack saw it",i say.

"all my youngest two know is that i had an accident at work,they don't know about anything more further",i say."What's he done?",Roger asked"see for yourself"john says"broken ankle?"i shook my head"try Dislocated ankle",i say."Cas and Jack saw it happen",i say.I show him"i wasn't told it was live",i say.

"you can hear my ankle go out of place",i say."Brian's a little annoyed",i say"you're a brat Freddie,he's told us when you're sick,you make him do stuff for you",John says"he's my husband,he doesn't work when i'm sick or even hurt",i say.

_**(Freddie,** Brian_

_"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!IM SO DONE.BRAT!"_

_**"you found it then?"** _

_"you bet i did,you fucking brat Freddie,where are my handcuffs?!"_

_**"gonna have to look for them,your handcuffs are somewhere at home"** _

_"YOU FUCKING BRAT!"_

_**"Brian,calm down honey"** _

_"shut up Freddie,you've done it now,you're in big big big trouble when i get home tonight,you better be ready by the time i do"_

_**"I.Dislocated my ankle,i wont be able to take you angry fucking me,it will hurt me a lot,i dont want to Dislocate my ankle again and be in more pain,im sure you can wait"** _

_"Freddie,dont you dare test my patience"_

_**"im not,just simply asking"** _

_"Freddie.Fucking.May"_

_**"im not telling you"** _

_"im late for work,thank you"_

_**"you're** _ **_welcome"_ **

"you are a brat",John says"where are his cuffs?",Roger says,i held them up."i wanted to piss him off a bit,i have free time for six weeks,so that means six weeks of trying to piss off the husband,this is payback",i say.

"FREDDIE!",i turn around,falling back.i felt my ankle go,"shit",i say."What?"roger and John ask"Ankles gone",i say."its out of place,i can't get it back in",i say.

"give me my fucking cuffs",Brian says"you owe me Brian",i say"my ankles just gone out of place",i spat."you're on the sofa tonight,don't even think about trying to make it up to me",i tell him.i went back to the hospital,my ankle is put back in place.

I got an uber home,sulked in the bedroom."you can't sulk in there forever",Brian says"fuck off!",i snap.he came in"look at me",he says."go away",i tell him"does the tickle monster have to make you face me?",he teased."I.Said.Fuck.Off",i snapped"i still have an out of place ankle which is now more pain,thanks to you!",i say."your own fault Freddie,shouldn't of taken the cuffs",he says"have them back",i threw them at him. 

"that's no way to talk to me",he says"i am an officer",he says.I flipped him off,"get out Brian,you're sleeping on the sofa tonight",i say.

"look at me pretty",he says"No,fuck off",i say."stop disrespecting me",he says."then get the Fuck Off me",i say."sometimes,i think you take it to far!Brian,you fucked up this time,just go get the kids",i spat."i love you",he says"get out,i don't even want to talk to you right now,just leave me alone",i say.

I drew up another design,i'm healing for another six weeks,that isn't fair.Brian left our bedroom,i knew i fucked up.I love him really,i'm just pissy."Brian?",i made it downstairs"babe",he wouldn't look at me"please",i say."Its clear you don't want to be with me",he says"I do!Why the fuck do you think i married you?",i ask.

"for my money?",he asked"No,for love",i say."I'm sorry for being a brat",i say."I'm bored Brian,i can't work",i say."why didn't you say?",he asked"because",i say."why did you take the cuffs?",i look at him."Brian,i wanted to piss you off",i say."come here",he says."Brian,i have a dislocated ankle",i say.

"i'm stuck in a splint for twelve and a half weeks",i say"i'm sure its healed",my hubby says.I took off the splint"Now walk to the kitchen and back",he says.i do,i sat on the counter."you're fine",he says"You're getting punished for being a brat",he says.we went up to the bedroom,i was tied by my wrists to the bed.Brian fucked me hard and raw.he made sure it hurt."Brian!STOP!",he pulled out"look what you did",i say.he sucked me off,i came hard."good boy",Brian says"Shut the fuck up",i snap. 

he untied my wrists."asshole",i say.i showered,boxers,jeans,black button up."where are you going?",he asked"Work",i say.I walked to work,got there"Photo-shoot is in an hour!",Ricky says,Jim and i roll our eyes.changed nonetheless.We got naked photos with something to cover up _down there_ of course.

Brian is going to be pissed when he sees this,I walked home with copies of the Photos."Brian?"i say"what?",he says,i show him"Ricky made us",i say."you look hot",my hubby says"shut up"i say.We kissed,"Ew!Cooties!",Michael and Kiera squeal"there's no such thing as cooties",Caspian says,i kiss his cheek"go change,Cassy",i tease"Dad!",he says"fine Cas",i say. 


	2. (2)Over stressed=over done

**_ November 14th 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I woke up to my hubby's arm around me,"Morning Hubby",i smile"hey you"my hubby yawns,we cuddled."Daddy?",Kiera"yes honey bunny?",i smile"bad dreams",she says"come here",i lay her between Brian and i."what was is about?",i ask"that you and papa were gone",she says"we're not going anywhere",i punch Brian.

"what's our little miss doing here?",Brian asked"she had a bad dream",i say.

"about what?",he asked"you and daddy were gone",she says"we're not going anywhere Kiera",he reassures.I kiss her cheek, I went and made Brian breakfast.brought it to him."babe",i smile"you didn't have to",he says"i wanted to,as an apology for being a brat",i say."come here",he says.he kissed my cheek.


End file.
